Wounded
by Liniya
Summary: G so far. It may get worse later on... battle scenes and so forth. ANYWAY, Elwen and Lin have gotten restless in Rohan. They are ready to leave, but many troubles befall them. Sequel to Revenge.
1. Nenwing or Waterspray?

**Wounded**  
  
**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to say this?   
  
Will: At least once more, Elwen, as always.   
  
-_- *sigh* I do not own any familiar LotR Charries or Places. I do not even own Will, who is 'helping' me with this fic. Only Elwen, Lin, and the horses are mine (least the unrecognizable ones).   
  
**Summary: ** Elwen and Lin have gotten restless in Rohan. They are ready to leave, but many troubles befall them.  
  
**A/N: ** This is my first time using HTML for my fic... Many thanks to Kar who teached me how to use the thing. 

______________________________________

  
  
**

Chapter One:

**  
  
**

Nenwing or Waterspray?

**  
  
Elwen stared into the eyes of Nenwing, Lin's Rohirrium horse.   
  
"Elwen? El, where are you?" Lin's voice floated over to her.   
  
"In Nenwing's stall." She replied, laughing. "If we were playing hide and seek, you'd be HORRID at it!"   
  
"But we're not, are we?" He pointed out, coming into the stall.   
  
"No, I don't suppose we are." The elf maiden sighed.   
  
"Why aren't you with Asfaloth instead of Waterspray?" The youngest Prince of Mirkwood questioned.   
  
"'Cause I've already attended to Asfaloth, and seeing as _you_ haven't seen to Nenwing, I came to spend time with _your_ horse. His name is Nenwing, not Waterspray, by the way."   
  
"It's Waterspray."   
  
"Nenwing." Elwen persisted.   
  
"El. Only because you decide to rename something, it doesn't become what you rename it." Lin rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well, it's Nenwing now." The Gondolin elf said stubbornly.   
  
"FORGET IT!" The younger one thew up his hands.   
  


______________________________________

  
  
** Yes, I know this chappie was very short. The next next one is short too, so I will try to post it tonight if Ada doesn't kick me off before I can finish typing it. :p *goes to type up the next chappie*   
  
Oh, reviews will be wonderful... *hint**hint* ^^   
  
Elwen the Insane Elf - Keeper of Estel and Legolas' Mischief **


	2. Nomads and Memories

**Wounded**  
  
**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One if you really want to read it.   
  
**A/N:** Yesterday, 1/12/04, I MET THE AUTHOR OF "CASSANDRA'S ANGEL"! The women was sooooooo cool! Gina... Otto I believe her last name is. And the person Amanda (I think that was her name), the person who sings in the play (I think) of "Cassandra's Angel". SHE SUNG FOR US LIVE TODAY AT SCHOOL! *Bounce* Obviously, I'm quite forgetful... I had a lot of A/Ns for all my chappies that I wrote over the holiday break and I FORGOT WHERE I SET THEM! And my A/N for this chappie (the one about Gina Otto) that I wrote yesterday, I LOST THAT ALSO! *is ranting now*   
  
I REMEMBER NOW! Me mum called on Monday... me real mum. I was SAD by the end of our short convo 'cause she didn't even remember how OLD I was! *sigh* Only eight years and she forgot... *sniffle*   
  
One last thing before I get on with this short chappie. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO BLOOM!!!!!!! :D  
  


______________________________________

  
  
**

Chapter Two:

**  
  
**

Nomads and Memories

**  
  
"Good. Now why did you come looking for me?" Elwen asked, grinning madly.   
  
"I'm getting bored of this place. I want to either move on to Gondor or move back to an Elven realm."  
  
Elwen sighed. She, too, was becoming restless.  
  
"Or home?" Lin suggested.  
  
"Home sounds good to me!" She sobered. Home to Rivendell where Arwen was probably still fuming over what they did. "You think it'd be safe to return to Imladris?"   
  
"Doubt it. Arwen tends to remember those things. I've quite forgotten what we've done."   
  
"Me too." Elwen giggled. "Most likely the usual. Something to do with mud, dresses, or her precious hairbrush!"   
  
"Yea," Lin frowned, deep in thought. "Something like that."   
  
"Did you say Arwen? That sounds Elvish to me." A voice from the door said.  
  
Lin and Elwen jumped. 

______________________________________

  
  
Teeny bit of a cliffy... I think. Oh well.   
  
Anyway, who do think the mysterious person at the door?   
  
Review would be delightful, as always. ^.^ Elwen the Insane Elf 


	3. Elven Identity

**Wounded**  
  
**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One if you really want to read it.   
  
**A/N:** Not that you care about my life, but I am SO pissed off currently. So... If this chapter becomes REALLY painful (it isn't painful when I wrote it into my notebook), you'll know why.  
  
Yes, this is a bit longer of a chapter...   
  


______________________________________

  
  
**

Chapter Three:

**  
  
**

Elven Identity

**  
  
"Éomer!" Elwen cried in delight, standing up to greet the 3rd Marshal of the Mark.   
  
"Um... Hi." Lin said nervously. He and Éomer didn't get along quite as well as Elwen did.  
  
"What were you two saying about Arwen?"   
  
The Elves exchanged looks.   
  
_He knows too much._ Elwen thought. "About Arwen?" She repeated aloud, playing with her hair. Normally it was braided and up in a bun, but since she had to hide her elven identity, it was down. _Humans really must be stupid if they can't tell an elf for what they are if they don't see the ears._ Humans were *not* her favorite race, thats for sure.   
  
"Hold on. El and I need to talk." Lin dragged Elwen aside. "Shall we tell him about our heritage? Since we're going to be leaving anyway?" He asked in an undertone.   
  
"Ummmm... Sure, why not?"  
  
"Ok, you tell him."   
  
"WHY ME?!" Elwen said quizzically. "It was YOUR idea.!"  
  
"Yes, but you're the one who gets along with him. I don't, if you haven't noticed."   
  
"True. All right, we'll both do it."   
  
"Oh, fine." Lin said resignedly.  
  
The two went back to Éomer, dredding the Marshals' reaction.   
  


______________________________________

  
  
"You're what?!" Éomer asked incredulously.   
  
"Elves." Lin nodded.   
  
Elwen couldn't help but laugh at the look on Éomer's face. "Yes, we are." She pulled back her hair to show the King's nephew her pointed years. Lin did likewise.   
  
"Guess that explains why you were talking about Arwen then, huh?"   
  
"Yup. Oh, and we're leaving after the next patrol." The female said.   
  
"More bad news!" Éomer murmered.   
  
"But I thought..." Lin looked at Elwen.   
  
"I want to have mroe kills than any rider in Rohan. Can't have some _edain_ beat me." She replied simply.   
  
"Elwen, you acomplished that two Ages ago!" Lin sighed exasperatedly.   
  
"Yes, but not in Rohan!"  
  
Lin rolled his eyes. "El..."   
  
The Elf maiden gave him a withering look.  
  
He gave in. "Ok, fine. Last hunt. Then we leave."  
  
"Yuppers!" Elwen bounced.   
  
"Don't suppose I can tie you up and force you to stay, can I?" Éomer said hopefully.   
  
"Nay. My nomadic spirit tells me it's time to move on." She shook her head.   
  
"All right. We'll miss your sharp sight and hearing."   
  
Lin snorted. "How... nice."  
  
"Lingalad. Am I to believe that you are jealous?" Elwen pierced Lin with an intent gaze. She knew how well her friends get along - they don't - and wasn't surprised at Lin's comment. "Lin... Just..." She waved her hand. "Go away."   
  
Stunned and hurt by her words, he walked away, his head bowed. He was not used to Elwen being so sharp with him, for they were close friends, though she was many years his elder.   
  
Éomer looked at Lin's back, "He hates me, doesn't he?"   
  
"Just jealous. He does that to EVEY male we come across. By the Valar, he's probably more protective of me than Glorfindel! It's nice but after thousands of years it gets frustrating."   
  
The human shook his head, chuckling.   
  
"When are we leaving?" She asked.   
  
"For what?" He questioned, momentarily forgetting what they were discussing.   
  
"The patrol."   
  
"This afternoon." He sighed. "That was why I was in the stables in the first place." Éomer sobered.   
  
"Yay!" Elwen yelled, frightening Waterspray. "OW! That was my foot!" She leapt out of the stall, giggling madly. 

______________________________________

  
  
** There you go Calriel. Chapter 3... which means that I have to go read three chappies of one of your stories... *cannot remember which*   
  
For my other reader (if there are any others): The next few chapters will be pretty short, I can tell you that much...   
  
*goes to type up Chapter One of 'Deadly Arrows'* *grins* Excellet fic because I can release my fury in there... :D   
  
Elwen the Insane Elf  
  
Keeper of Estel and Legolas' Mischief **


End file.
